Ella es mi Princesa
by Kawai Ch
Summary: Hinata conoce a Sasuke, y se sorprende de la clase de persona que es, pero al final se termina enmorando perdidamente, y Sasuke ahora tiene la obsecion se protegerla como si fuera una Princesa


Hoola! Bueno esta es mi primera historia... y a decir verdad no se si les va a gustar. En esta historia no vamos a ver a la hinata de siempre, tímida y que nunca ase nada de importancia, como algunos dicen.

Grasias! x tomarte el tiempo de leer esto! ^w^

Decalimer: Naruto no me pertenece, si fuera asi Sakura no existiría, pero existe u.u que le vamos a ser! (no es que voy contra Sakura ¬¬)

Bueno ahora sii.. Lean trankilos ^w^

* * *

><p><strong>Ella es mi Princesa.<strong>

_**Cap. I: Su sonrisa es muy Cálida**_

Y ahí estaba ella sentada… mirando hacia el cielo como siempre, como si estuviera esperando a que llegue un príncipe, la tome de la mano y salgan volando.  
>Hinata Hyuga, la heredera del clan Hyuga, una gran carga para ella. Una chika hermosa, con ojos perlados, una larga cabellera brillante y azulada, una figura exquisita (con buena delantera y deslumbrante cintura), algo tímida pero muy decidida, a decir verdad, parecía un PRINCESA.<br>De repente siente que algo la toma del hombro y la sacude suavemente, como si estuviera controlando su fuerza, ella se da vuelta algo confundida y asustada, ya que no savia de quien se trataba. Cuando se termina de dar la vuelta, levanta la mirada para ver de quien se trataba, y cuando lo descubre, le regala una linda sonrisa y le dice:  
>Oh Sakura-chan eras vos… le dice esta con la sonrisa angelical aun en su rostro ¿Sucedió algo?<p>

Sakura Haruno era una de sus mejores amigas, la peli rosa a decir verdad era muy bella, con unos hermosos ojos color verde, un cutis hermoso y una gran personalidad, aunque aveses… puede ser muy mal llevada, pero aun así Hinata sabe que es una persona de verdadera confianza.

Te estoy llamando ase 10 min1 utos! le grita esta, por lo visto estaba de mal humor.  
>Mmm… perdón sakura-chan, no fue mi intención no prestarte atención, pero… dime, ¿Por qué estas con ese mal carácter? le dijo la Hyuga mirando a su amiga con un sonrisa picarona, lo cual hizo que esta se sonrojara.<br>No sé porque me miras con esa cara… dijo la peli-rosa esquivando la mirada de ella, ya que sabía que si la miraba se iba a sonrojar aun mas kiero que me acompañes a dar una vuelta, ¿Puedes? Quiero hablar con vos, Hizo una pausa, la Hyuga la miro un poco intrigada. De algo "interesante" Termino de desir al fin.  
>Hinata la Miro aun mas intrigada, lo pensó por 2 segundos y dijo Claro sakura-chan, solo espérame que aviso en mi casa, para que no se preocupen Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza.<br>Después de esperar menos de 5 minuto se abrió la puerta de adelante, sakura voltio, y pudo observar a su amiga que llevaba una linda sonrisa en su rostro, que le dijo listo, perdón por acerté esperar, ¿Adónde vamos? La peli-rosa al instante pudo observar que su amiga se había cambiado de ropa, llevaba un lindo short de yin claro, que hacia lucir más sus piernas y una remera negra al-cuerpo, que hacía que resalte mas sus ojos, su largo cabello y a decir verdad, su delantera , su amiga tenia buen gusto, Sakura no le respondió, solo le dijo,  
>Que hermosa amiga tengo Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, lo que hizo que Hinata se sonrojara bastante, lo cual solo le dijo con los ojos cerrados y aun colorada<p>

Ahiii… Sakura me parece que necesitas unos buenos anteojos Lo cual hizo que la Peli-rosa se largara a las carcajadas, y Hinata se vuelva a sonrojar. Entonces cuando por fin Sakura se pudo calmar, le dijo con uno mirada seria pero divertida Vamos a conocer a 2 muchachos, Lo que hizo que en la cara de Hinata se le dibujara una sonrisa nerviosa pero que también tenía una pisca de picardía. Era demasiado tímida, lo que hacía que le costara hacer nuevos amigos, entonces el miedo por unos segundos a invadió "¿_Muchachos__?" _ Pensó. Pero sakura la saco de sus pensamientos cuando le dijo anda Hinata que la cerda de Ino nos está esperando con cara de indignación, como si le desagradara lo que está diciendo, pero Hinata solo larga una risilla que Sakura no fue capaz de escuchar, Ella savia que Sakura la quería mucho a Ino ya que eran amigas de chiquitas, y que para ella es una persona muy especial, pero que la Haruno nunca fue capaz de aceptar, jaja su amiga era demasiado testaruda,  
>Hinata no respondió, solo asintió y empezaron a caminar, al poco tiempo se dio cuenta que Sakura también se había puesto algo coqueta, llevaba una mini negra que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, y una blusa roja que le hacía resaltar mas sus ojos y su pelo, estaba muy bonita!.<p>

Entonces al fin pudo divisar a lo lejos a su otra mejor amiga, Ino Yamanaka, era realmente hermosa, rubia, ojos celeste, cutis hermosa y cuerpo bien formado, llevaba una mini un poco más corta que la de Sakura, también negra y una remerita que le dejaba al descubierto su abdomen, repito, tenía un cuerpo bien formado.

Cuando al fin llegaron, Hinata y Sakura, le regalaron una sonrisa, lo cual ella también le devolvió, para luego agarrarlas a las 2 de los cachetes y gritarles Me hicieron esperar malas! si… así es, Ino tenía aun peor carácter que Sakura, pero luego las soltó y les dijo Bueno no pasa nada, ahora dime Sakura, adonde están los chicos? Hinata al instante puedo ver que Ino realmente estaba emocionada y contenta. Sakura solo dijo:

Me dijo que los encontremos en el parque de la esquina mirando adonde se encontraba el supuesto parque.

Bueno! Entonces que estamos esperando chicas? Dijo Ino con una sonrisa aun mas amplia en su rostro, hasta que termino su oració cansada de ser una solterona, necesito un poco de acción jeje

Bueno… pero compórtate ehh.! Le dijo la Haruno con una mirada desafiante, le encantaba hacer enojar a su amiga, lo cual había conseguido.

Que dijiste tabla de planchar Le grito la Rubia como una desquiciada te aseguro que se me comportar muy bien Frentona Le dijo aun enfurecida.

Como me dijiste Ino-cerda! Le grito la peli-rosa aun mas enfurecida.

Hinata sintió que era ya hora de interferir, entonces dijo con un tono algo autoritario, lo cual dejo algo atónitas a sus dos amigas Bueno ya es suficiente, cálmense las 2 ¿ya son demasiado grandes no creen? No le gustaba tener que usar ese tono con sus amigas, pero era la única forma.

Si Hinata Dijeron la peli-rosa y la rubia algo apenadas, entonces levantaron la cabeza y miraron a los ojos a su amiga, que seguía con esa mirada autoritaria en su rostro, y le dijeron con una mirada algo divertida Ya pareces nuestras Madres, ¿Sabes?

Lo cual Hinata solo respondió con una mirada algo apenada, diciendo Lo Siento chicas, pero no había otra forma jeje. Entonces las tres amigas se miraron entre si y no aguantaron mas la tentación, y empezaron a largar carcajadas, que a desir verdad sonabas algo dulces.

Bueno, andando chicas dijo Sakura y las tres empezaron a caminar.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar, Sakura pudo divisar a su novio, el causante de toda esta reunión, Naruto Uzumaki, y también el mejor amigo de Hinata, Un muchacho bastante atractivo, rubio brillante, simpático, buen amigo y también muy buen físico, aunque era bastante tonto.

Naruto! Grito Sakura con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro, y corrió a abrazarlo y besarlo muy dulcemente

Sakura-chan… están muy mona le dijo este, con una sonrisa aun mas grande que la de su novia, lo cual hizo que esta se sonrojara y lo vuelva a besar. Estaban realmente enamorados.

bueno basta de demasiado amor Dijo Ino con un poco de molestia

Ohh tu Cállate dijo Sakura si ni siquiera mirarla.

Acaso me callaste tabla de planchar! Chillo Ino. Una nueva pelea iba a comenzar, pero entonces, nuevamente, fingiendo vos autoritaria Hinata dijo No empiecen de nuevo! lo que hizo que Sakura y Ino agacharan la cabeza y con vos sarcástica dijeron:

SI MAMÁ entonces Hinata sonrió muy dulcemente ~su sonrisa era realmente hermosa~  
>Ahí fue cuando el Rubio simpático voltio para ver a su mejor amiga, lo cual le regalo una sonrisa enorme, y feliz mente de dijo Oh! Hinata-chan! Están muy linda! y era porque de verdad lo estaba, pero cuando sintió la mirada acecina de Sakura en su espalda, intento nunca a ver dicho lo que pensaba y le dijo Como has estado?<p>

Gracias! Bien bien! Y tu Naruto-kun? Dijo esta con la sonrisa que siempre le regala a su buen amigo. Pero cuando este le quiso responder, Ino lo interrumpió, lo cual izo que le fastidiara.

Adonde están tus amigos que tanto decías Naruto? con un poco de impaciencia. Lo cual después siguió Sakura Si eso Naruto, a donde están?

Creo que ya estaba por llegar… a chicas! les dijo mirando a Ino y A su mejor les molesta que las deje solas que aquellos 2 no?, lo que pasa es que Sakura y yo y teníamos algo mas planeado. La primera en responder fue Ino, lo cual solo dijo,  
>Por mí no hay problema, yo elijo uno y también nos vamos a ir…<p>

A ya veo… dijo Naruto, entonces voltio a ver a su mejor amiga, algo preocupado. El sabía que ella no estaba muy acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas, y cuando la pudo observar al fin, noto que estaba un poco mas pálida de lo normal y en su rostro se podía notar a kilómetros que estaba extremadamente nerviosa. Hinata? hay algún problema? Esta enseguida e lo miro a los ojos, noto que su amigo de verdad quería pasar un momento de calidad con su amada novia, hacia bastante que no se veían. Entonces esta al instante cambio su apariencia, y le regalo su sonrisa más cálida y con un tono muy dulce le dijo, Claro que no Naruto-kun Lo cual hizo que este le devolviera la sonrisa.

Entonces Atrás de su mejor amigo se escucho una vos masculina, pero simpática, Hola Naruto, ya llegue Este se voltio y le dijo,  
>Oh Sai! Ya llegastes! Te demorastes bastante… y el baka de Sasuke<br>Se va a demorar un poco mas porqu… dijo este, pero no termino de decir lo que estaba a punto, y entonces esquivo a su amigo, agarro la mano de Ino y la beso dulcemente, diciendo Guau no savia que pudieran existir ángeles tan hermosos, soy Sai! Un gusto, y tu nombre es…  
>Ino Yamanaka! dijo esta al instante, algo sonrojada.<br>Pero entonces Naruto interrumpió y dijo,que paso con Sasuke? Pero Sai ni siquiera lo registro, en vez de eso le ofreció su brazo a Ino, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara mas,

Nos vamos? dijo este con una sonrisa cálida.

Hinata se sintio morir, "_eso significa que me voy a quedar sola con ese tal sasuke? Oh dios! Ino dí que NO!", penso._

Si Claro! Dijo Ino un poco nerviosa. Y desaparecieron al instante.

_"Este va a ser mi fin..." _Se dijo Hinata a ella misma.

Ni siquiera me escucho! Dijo Naruto furioso.  
>Oh! Vamos Naruto-kun cálmate, quieres? Le dijo su amiga regalándole otra de sus cálidas sonrisas.<p>

Pero antes de que le pueda decir algo, su novia lo interrumpió, diciendo,Amor se nos hace tarde…  
>Uh cierto! Hinata vos te puedes quedar a esperar a Sasuke? Anda por favor! Le dijo el Rubio a Hinata, con una mirada suplicante y apenada, de verdad le dolía tener que dejar a su mejor amiga en esa situación, pero ya no tenía otra opción, no quería hacer esperar a su novia.<p>

Eto… yo… Si Naruto-kun.., váyanse tranquilos yo me encargo de todo jeje Dijo esta con el brazo levantado como si se estuviera dando animo a ella misma y con su linda sonrisa de siempre.

A Naruto le dolía tener que dejar a su mejor amiga, de verdad lo odiaba.

GRACIAS HINATA-CHAN! dijo, se despidió algo apenado, a igual que su novia, se marcharon agarrados de la mano quien sabe a dónde…  
>Hinata de verdad estaba nerviosa, <em>"Sasuke se llamaba no?" <em>Pensó… Pero alguien la saco de sus pensamientos, Una vos masculina la saco de sus pensamientos!...

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Buenoo Grasias x leer esto!<p>

Por favor si te gusto o no te gusto, deja un Review, con tu opinion, pregunta, consejo, insulto, ect, LO QUE SEA! asi se si la continuo o noo.. u.u

Chau besos! Cuídense Ehh! y miren antes de cruzar la calle! jaja xD

PD: Perdon de que fue muy corto! prometo que si hago la conti la hago mas larga! ;)


End file.
